


That One Family Down the Street

by TrashyCarsAndUndertaleFan



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Bonding, Family Magic, Gen, Grandma Isn't the Best Person, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Magic, Magic Made Them Do It, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Behavior, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Team Dynamics, Threats of Violence, Video & Computer Games, Violence, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyCarsAndUndertaleFan/pseuds/TrashyCarsAndUndertaleFan
Summary: Thomas lives in a dysfunctional family with an unloving grandmother, an absent mother, and a single father. His stepmother, Destiny, comes into the picture, and his grandmother is furious. She becomes addicted to YouTube and barely cares for herself until Thomas and his older sister talk to her.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	That One Family Down the Street

Rain pattered on the ground as Thomas ran home. His dyed blue hair was plastered to his face. He ran up the slanted driveway to the brick house that he called home. He flung open the spruce door and was once again disappointed to see his grandmother on YouTube. She was watching some strange chibi anime video about the Dream Team. To say he was surprised by her sudden liking to Minecraft was an understatement. He had played video games with her for as long as he could remember. 

Thomas loved his grandmother dearly, but he had lost her when his stepmother married his father. He pushed away his memories and went to the kitchen. He was still panting from running up the driveway. He took off his backpack and removed his boots. He sighed and sat down to take off his soaked socks. He looked down and took a shaky breath. He removed his soaked pink hoodie and looked up at the ceiling. Thomas felt groggy and weak from the running.

He got up and walked upstairs to his room. He changed into his favorite mint green colored bathrobe. He smiled and put on a fresh pair of grey boxers. 

Thomas flopped onto his bed and got on Tumblr. He scrolled through the Afterdeath tag and liked every art and fanfiction post. He wanted to support everyone the best that he could. He got a notification from Discord and looked in his groups. His best friend, Kayden, had invited him to play Minecraft on a stream with Ozzy. 

Thomas enthusiastically accepted the invite and hopped onto the Heck's Choice SMP server.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prologue and a side project. I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
